Re-emergence of a God
by DescendingDarkness
Summary: Thousands of years have passed since the Fourth Great Ninja War. The shinobi have become extinct and nothing remains of Second Sage's legacy. In his place, a new Child of Prophecy has arisen. The Fates never wanted two such people to meet, for it could result in a catastrophe. Then again, they never could dictate Naruto Uzumaki's life.


"Knowledge is power. Power to do good... Or power to do evil. Power itself is not evil. So knowledge itself is not evil." -Veronica Roth

Chapter 1: The Rune of Origin

History: the word that defines every event, every moment, that has ever occurred. Any event. Whether they brought about an Era of Peace... Or an unfathomable amount of death and destruction. Humans have always sought to understand what happened before their time, how they came into existence. One man in particular, whose name has been lost to the sands of time, came the closest. The story of Adam and Eve, of the Tree in the Garden of Eden, of the fruit Eve ate. Of course, what truly happened was very different, but the concept was very similar. "Eve" was, in fact, a woman known as Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. The tree had its own name as well...

Shinju, 'The God Tree'. The source of all chakra in existence.

Legend says that the Shinju became enraged when it had discovered that a mortal had consumed the fruit it had created. It's form had twisted as anger consumed it. Throughout time it has became known as many things.

Datara. Deidarabotchi. However, the most common name became known as the Juubi.

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, first born of Kaguya, and his brother confronted the Juubi and defeated it, sealing it within his own body, becoming what would later be known as a Jinchuriki. As word spread of his victory over the Juubi, he quickly became known as the Rikudo Sennin or the 'Sage of Six Paths'.

The Sage is said to later have had two sons. The elder son inherited the Sage's "eyes" and spiritual energy, and the younger son inherited the Sage's "body" and physical energy. Upon his death bed, the Rikudo Sennin named his younger son as his heir.

This of course infuriated the elder son, who believed that was his birthright. In his rage, he attacked his own brother, attempting to kill him. Throughout time their own children attempted the same. This cycled would continue for centuries, as the brothers descendants would try to finish what their ancestors had started.

That all changed when the Sage was reincarnated.

In his next life, he became known as Naruto Uzumaki. The cycle ended when Naruto defeated the madman, Madara Uchiha, who had been plaguing the balance created so long ago between the 'body' and the 'eyes'.

No one knew what happened during the battle, nor how Madara was defeated, or even where Naruto disappeared to after the battle. None the less, the Fourth Great Shinobi war decimated the Elemental Nations, and the Shinobi were now all but extinct. Those that had survived had their chakra taken from them by the Shinju.

Hundred's of years later, the tale of Naruto Uzumaki were considered to be mere myths, legends. His name all but faded from existence, never spoken of but still there if one were only to look. But everyone would remembered what he became known as...

Kono Yo no Kyuseishu or 'The Saviour of this World'.

As time passed, peoples chakra networks shrunk to the point that they barely produced enough energy to sustain life, and man quickly forgot what they used to be capable of.

The ability to wield supernatural powers did not cease to exist, however.

Thousands of years later, monks who meditated for long periods of time managed to passively absorb natural energy and use it to perform feats similar to that of chakra wielders. This ability became known as 'Magic'.

However, as it has been throughout all of time, humans fear what they do not understand. And so began their attempts to exterminate all "Wizards" and "Witches" that they could find.

As a result, Wizards and Witches came together to form their own societies, hiding them in plain sight. Some grew so famous that their names are still remembered to this day in magical societies.

Merlin, The Four Founders, Gellert Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort to name a few. They are either loved or feared, for their power was unmatchable to the ordinary Wizard.

Aside from their power, these men had something in common. They all understood that once every so often there is a prophecy that decides the fate of the world.

And the next Child of Prophecy had already been born...

* * *

Harry Potter was bored out of his mind.

Somehow, Hermione had managed to convince him that taking useless courses would only hinder his potential. At first, Harry tried his best to ignore her but Hermione could be incredibly persistent when she chose to be...

So he caved in.

Hermione then spent the whole night with him convincing him to take certain courses, which was why he was currently sitting in Ancient Runes bored out of his mind.

Looking around the class, he saw that everyone else were paying keen attention to what Professor Bathsheda Babbling was saying. Harry inwardly sighed. He really didn't belong here. This class was filled with students like Hermione, though none of them came close to her level of intelligence, except... Daphne Greengrass wasn't it?

Flicking through his copy of Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms, which Harry swore weighed a ton, he came across a very strange looking rune that didn't seem to have any resemblance to the ones that they had been learning about.

It could have been because they were only learning the basics, but Harry didn't think that was it. It had a strange spiralled shape pattern, oddly resembling a whirlpool. The Runic Letters that seemed to make it up did not resemble any of the ones they had been taught in class. The thing that really got Harry's attention though, was the fact that it seemed familiar to him for some reason. That did not bode well with him!

Things that seem familiar to Harry always seemed to link back to Voldemort in some way or another.

Tracing his finger over the image in his book absentmindedly, Harry began to wonder if he should ask the Professor about it. Instantly he recalled what Hermione had said to him just yesterday...

"You shouldn't be afraid to ask for help, Harry. That's why the Professors are there, to help and teach."

Immediately, Harry's mind went to Professor Snape and his so called 'help', though that was an unfair judgement as he seemed to have it out for Harry for one reason or another. Also, Professor Babbling had been helpful so far...

Hesitantly, Harry raised his hand.

Glancing up, Professor Babbling noticed Harry's hand up. She recalled Headmaster Dumbledore telling her that Harry had confidence problems due to certain things that happened during his upbringing.

"Whatever it was, it could not have been good." She thought to herself before reminding herself that he wanted to ask a question.

"Yes, Harry?" Babbling questioned kindly. All the students in the class immediately stopped working and stared. Harry blushed at the attention and unconsciously started to withdraw into himself while tugging at his fringe which hid his scar.

"I was just wondering what the Rune on page 206 was." His voice sounded confident enough, but there was still that undertone of nervousness, and Bathsheda immediately picked up on it. Deciding to relieve him of his fear, she replied quickly with a kind look in the hopes to not scare him off from asking questions again.

"That is a little farther ahead of where we are currently." Pausing, a mischievous smile appeared on her face and her eyes twinkled happily before continuing, "Skipping ahead are we Harry?"

Harry rubbed the back if his head sheepishly, as the tension slowly left his body.

"Yeah." He replied. The Professor took a moment to find the correct page. When she found it, her eyes widened slightly.

"_Why would Harry be so interested in this?_" She couldn't help but wonder. Regaining her bearings, Bathsheda began her explanation.

"No one really knows what this Rune does. Investigations have shown that it seems to predate the first recorded use of magic, yet it is still far more advanced than what we can do." She paused for a moment to let her statement sink in. As she expected, all of the students in the class were stunned.

"Has no one attempted to decode it before?" Daphne Greengrass asked in her monotone voice as she raised her hand.

"Oh, many great wizards and witches have tried. Including Professor Dumbledore, and supposedly, even Merlin himself." The Professor replied. Murmurs began to break out as the class discussed what they had just learnt. Deciding to finish her explanation before things got out of hand, Bathsheda decided to continue.

"From a Magical Reading that was taken on it, we've come to believe that it stores something due to the amount of energy it contains. Though that's not the interesting part... The amount of Magical Energy within that Rune is greater than the Magical Energy of thousands of wizards and witches combined." Not a sound from the class could be heard. Perhaps telling them that piece of information wasn't a good idea. Some of them may start getting ideas...

"Hasn't someone tried to take that power for themselves?" And there it was. Sighing, the professor replied, "Many Dark Lords in the past have tried to. Though they were immediately vaporised by the Rune upon doing so. Thus, the Ministry of Magic has forbade contact with the Rune in any way, shape or form." Many students in the class had trouble digesting this piece of information. Turning her attention back to Harry, Babbling inwardly frowned when she noticed he was staring at the Rune in his book, unblinking, as if he was enraptured by it.

_"I should inform the Headmaster."_

* * *

The light of day had long since ebbed away and dwindled into nothing, with only a smattering of luminous stars illuminated the night sky.

Midnight fell, smothering the world in its black and grey shades.

An animalistic growl escaped one Sirius Black's throat as he looked at the picture of the Weasley family in the Daily Prophet the minister had left behind in his cell. However, it was not the Weasley family that infuriated him so...

His eyes were focused on the rat that was perched upon the youngest boy's shoulder.

He would be able to recognize that treacherous filth's Animagus form even if he were blind.

Peter Pettigrew.

The traitor that had betrayed James and Lily to Voldemort.

He would kill the rat no matter the cost!

Wormtail was reason that his Godson, his Harry, was an orphan.

As that thought passed through his mind Sirius could feel a pang of sadness run through him. As much as he wanted to see his Godson again, Harry's safety was far more important. He could reconcile with him after.

Besides, Harry probably thought that he was the one who betrayed his parents. Even Dumbledore thought that.

Shifting into the large black dog that was his Animagus form, Sirius melted into the darkness with one destination in mind...

Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking back to the Gryffindor dorms after classes were finished for the day. Ron was, as usual, complaining rather loudly about Professor Snape, claiming, for the millionth time, that he was a 'devil in human skin'.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she resisted the urge to give Ron a long lecture on respecting their teachers and turning to her other companion, she noticed that he seemed to be staring off into space.

Frowning, she couldn't help but ask, "What's on your mind, Harry?"

This brought Ron's attention to Harry as well, who just seemed not to notice that he was even being spoken to.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. That Rune just seemed familiar, that's all..." Harry murmured. He didn't want them to get involved if it actually was something dangerous. Especially with the fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets last year. It was probably nothing anyway...

"That isn't something to be so nonchalant about Harry. It could be something serious." Hermione said sternly. Harry ignored her, preferring instead to force down a yawn. Scowling, Hermione prepared to lecture Harry when Ron intervened.

"Harry's right. It's probably nothing. If something does come up you'll tell us, right mate?" Ron asked.

"Of course I will." Harry lied smoothly. He had become quite good at it living with the Dursley's his whole life. In fact, he could probably even out lie the twins.

Arriving at the Fat Lady's portrait, Harry immediately stated "Fortuna Major" and the portrait swung open, revealing the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I'm going to bed." Harry stated abruptly. Hermione looked at him with concern as Ron just stood there gaping at him.

"Already?" Ron asked, voice thick with disbelief.

Harry nodded tiredly as he ascended the stairs that led to the male dormitory. Removing his cloak and glasses, Harry dropped onto his bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

_Harry looked around in confusion, he did not recognize his surroundings at all. Panic began to take over him, before he took deep breaths._

_"Calm down Harry. Think." he whispered to himself. The last thing he remembered was dropping onto his bed. Did that mean he was dreaming? If he was, shouldn't he be dreaming of a place he knew of? Looking around, Harry noticed with surprise that he was flying! Or floating at the very least._

_"What the hell..?" Abruptly, a deafening roar resounded throughout the plains, shocking Harry as he clutched his ears in pain. Turning around, Harry felt his mouth dry and his jaw slacken._

_Before him stood a titanic monster, eclipsing the mountains around it with ten massive tails swinging behind it. It had a single eye with the strangest pattern Harry had ever seen._

_It had a small pupil at the center with concentric circles going around it. Finally, there were nine comma shaped... things on the circles. It took a moment for Harry to notice that the monster wasn't even staring at him. Following its gaze, he saw a man with spiky blond hair and six lines, three across each cheek looking distinctly like whiskers, standing before the beast with a staff in his right hand._

_With startling realization, Harry noticed that his eyes were almost identical to the monsters._

_"I cannot allow you to go any further, Shinju." The man stated in a deep voice thick with determination and power. The beast roared in response, causing Harry to clutch his ears in pain, yet the man stood there, unfazed._

_"I shall establish Peace and Order." The man stated firmly before raising his arm out towards the one-eyed monster... and sending it flying away! Harry looked on in awe._

_All of a sudden, the dream began to distort. "Harry!" That voice sounded familiar. Who was it? "Harry!" Harry listened carefully this time, but he still couldn't recognize the voice..._

"Harry!" Ron yelled, shaking his friend roughly by the shoulders desperately trying to wake him up.

Harry awoke, startled as he realized that he was being shaken and screamed at. Pushing Ron off of him, Harry could feel his arms trembling.

"What the hell?" He gasped out, raising his hands to his face, and noticed that he was sweating.

"Harry, are you okay? You were letting out a lot of magic, mate." Ron said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied with a frown.

Ron still looked skeptical, clearly still not believing what he said for a second.

"Please don't tell Hermione." Harry pleaded and watched as Ron winced, both knowing how she would react if she were to find this out.

"Fine. But you have to go and see Professor Dumbledore tomorrow." Ron stated.

Harry could tell from his tone alone that he wouldn't budge on this. Inwardly, he was happy that his friend cared for him that much.

"Fine."

* * *

The Next Day...

* * *

Professor Dumbledore paced back and forth stroking his long beard in worry.

He had received some disturbing information from Professor Babbling yesterday evening. Apparently, Harry had a disturbing amount of interest in the Rune of Origin.

Funny that they called it that. It was widely believed that discovering the origins of the Rune would help understand how magical beings came to be.

Dumbledore shook his head ruefully. If only people focused on the dangers that lied directly in front of them rather than the past...

No, now wasn't the time to have such thoughts. He inwardly lamented over how quickly he was distracted. It was a problem he had suffered from since youth.

Narrowing his eyes, he contemplated the source of his conundrum, one Harry James Potter...

Was Harry becoming obsessed with power just as Voldemort had? He would like to have thought otherwise, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized how similar Tom and Harry actually were.

Both were half-bloods, with their magical parent coming from a family that dated back over a thousand years, both were raised in poor environments by Muggles, and both saw Hogwarts as their homes.

On the other hand, Harry was very different from Voldemort as well. His courage, his selflessness, and his brashness were all qualities that he had inherited from his parents.

Dumbledore sighed.

He simply did not know what the best course of action to take was...

Perhaps leaving Harry with the Dursley's was not a good idea after all.

But he had been in such a hurry to hide Harry from the Death Eaters and he had truly believed Petunia would raise Harry as if he were her own. They were family after all... How mistaken he was.

Fawkes landed on Dumbledore's shoulder, nuzzling into his side in an attempt to comfort him.

A small smile crossed Dumbledore's features as he stroked Fawkes' feathers. He may not be able to change the past, but he could change the future.

A sudden knock on the door jerked Dumbledore from his thoughts.

"Come in." He said, wondering who would appear at his office so early in the morning. The school day hadn't even started. To his surprise it was Harry Potter.

"Harry," Dumbledore breathed out, "what can I do for you, my boy?" He patiently waited as Harry fidgeted nervously. Evidently, he didn't choose to come here of his own accord. Most likely, young Ronald or miss Granger had convinced him to come here.

* * *

"I-I've been having strange dreams, sir." Harry said nervously and Dumbledore could only raise an eyebrow. Clearly it must have been unusual or important in some way for Harry to approach him about it. Unfortunately for Harry, Dumbledore couldn't help but tease him.

"Ah. Well you see Harry, when boys are around your age it's perfectly normal to be having those types of dreams." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. Harry looked at him in confusion for a moment, before realization dawned on him and his expression morphed into pure shock.

"N-Not those types of dreams!" Harry exclaimed blushing a deep shade of red.

Letting loose a chuckle, Dumbledore asked his next question, "Then what kind of dreams?" Harry's demeanor changed quickly, Dumbledore noted.

"I was dreaming of a place I had never seen or been to, and there was this guy with weird eyes fighting this massive one-eyed, ten-tailed monster. It was really vivid as well..." Harry trailed off. The dream was short, after all. There wasn't much to talk about.

Dumbledore frowned, that sounded fairly familiar, but he couldn't remember exactly what it was. It was infuriating. Walking towards his desk, Dumbledore retrieved a piece of paper and a quill before holding them out towards Harry.

"Harry, do you mind drawing those 'strange eyes'." Dumbledore asked. Nodding silently, Harry picked up the quill and began to draw the pattern.

There was a small dot in the middle with concentric circles going around it. Dumbledore's eyes widened in recognition, unable to hide his shock. Unfortunately for him, Harry picked up on that recognition.

"Do you recognize it sir?" The question wasn't really a question, Dumbledore knew that.

"An old myth. It's the eye pattern of a man who was known as the 'Savior of the World'. Supposedly he saved humanity from a Demon-God." Dumbledore muttered half to himself.

Strange. Very strange. Harry was having dreams of a man from an old myth in vivid detail, a myth he knew nothing about prior to his 'dream'. No, vision would be a better term to describe it.

Frowning in thought, Dumbledore wondered what could have triggered this vision. Could it have been the Rune of Origin? He seemed strangely obsessed with it earlier that day, according to Professor Babbling. Yes, Dumbledore decided, it must have been.

Did that mean the Savior was actually real and linked to the Rune of Origin? There was no other possible explanation. It could have been a coincidence, but Dumbledore didn't believe in coincidences.

The Savior could have very well created the Rune of Origin. According to the legends, he was capable of feats outlandish even to a wizard such as Dumbledore.

A small smile began to spread across his face as his mind finally settled on the one plausible outcome on what to do with this information.

"It appears the Ancient Runes class will be going on a field trip..."


End file.
